


saw your face/heard your name

by clevernotbrilliant (clairevergreen)



Series: we are young [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairevergreen/pseuds/clevernotbrilliant
Summary: John Murphy's best friend was not supposed to be pretty and it was driving Raven Reyes absolutely insane
Relationships: Raven Reyes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: we are young [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715569
Kudos: 11





	saw your face/heard your name

John Murphy’s best friend was not supposed to be pretty.

When Raven first agreed to go in on an off campus apartment with him, it’d seemed to make complete sense. After she’d managed to break down the ten layers of aggressive sarcasm and self-loathing, Murphy’d been the only reason she’d survived the hellish “Freshman Experience” class they’d all been forced to take. They’d spent most of the class sitting in the corner and silently making fun of the wannabe know-it-alls that seemed to wholy make up the population of Arkadia University, only occasionally speaking when the professor all but forced them. 

It’d only lasted one semester, but they’d kept up with each other since then. Their social lives seemed to run in two very distinct circles, but they’d get lunch or make a 2am diner run when one of them was pulling an all nighter. Mentions of their friends had come up, obviously, but she’d idiotically assumed that the ‘Perry’ he always seemed to talk about was a guy.

Turns out, it was spelled Perri and she not only was intimidatingly hot, but also majoring in biochemistry with a minor in photography, so she somehow managed to check off every single box Raven ever had for finding someone attractive.

Raven figured that it’d be fairly easy to avoid her or at least not spend every waking amount around her. A blind person could see how close she and Murphy were and she was not about to lose out on her apartment because she tried to shoot her shot and ended up fucking things up for everyone. But they didn’t have any classes in common, they had one friend in common that wasn’t Murphy, and thanks to her dick of an ex-boyfriend, she was an expert at avoiding people on their tiny ass campus.

It was a foolproof plan that would’ve gone off without a hitch if not for the fact that Perri essentially ended up being their third roommate. She and Murphy were much closer than she’d ever thought and if anything even remotely inconvenient happened, she was over at their place. Her reasons got less and less convincing each time she came over until it wasn’t uncommon for Raven to come home before Murphy and Perri was already on their couch watching TV or doing work. 

Considering that the only reason Raven had for not wanting to be around her was the fact that she was hopelessly attracted to her, she had no room to argue that Perri shouldn’t come over whenever she wanted. Murphy clearly didn’t have an issue with it and if she were being honest, it was only the logical part of her brain that didn’t want to be around Perri as much as she possibly could. 

Which was why when Murphy told her that Perri was coming over to watch  _ The Umbrella Academy _ with him that night, she couldn’t deny the little thrill of excitement that went through her. 

“If you wanted to study here or something, we can go to her room,” he said, clearly noticing the way she faltered when she went to grab her laptop. 

“No, no,” she said. “I can just go to my room.” To prove her point, she started grabbing her books at random like she really needed  _ Great Expectations _ to do the statistics homework she had.

“Mhm,” he said, clearly unconvinced. “Well, we’re ordering Chinese if you wanted some.”

“Yeah, just get me what I usually get,” she said as she tried to juggle all her books in her arms as she walked to her room. 

“Helpful.”

She managed to shift her books enough to flip him off as she walked into her room and kicked the door shut. Her books were unceremoniously thrown onto her bed as she finally let out a breath. She ran her hands over her face, trying to keep her mind from completely spiralling out of control like it did whenever Perri came up. She flopped down on her bed and yanked her laptop open, throwing herself into her work.

About an hour later, she heard the door to their apartment open and Perri’s voice floated past her door. Without even thinking about it, her fingers paused their typing as she heard their voices move the two feet to the little living room that they had. The TV turned on and she shook her head before trying to get her train of thought back to her assignment.

She managed to keep herself focused until she heard another knock on the front door--probably the delivery man--but the next thing she knew, a knock on her door almost caused her to knock her computer off the bed. “Yeah?” she managed to say, thinking that Murphy would just yell through the door like usual.

Instead, the door opened slightly and then Perri was leaning her head in, the loose fitting tank top she was wearing falling at just the right angle to give a very clear view of her chest. “Hey,” she said, completely oblivious to Raven’s staring. “Food’s here.”

Raven nodded, tearing her eyes away. “Uh, thanks,” she said, looking back down at her laptop. She expected to hear the door shut, but when that never happened, she looked back up to see Perri still standing there. Except, now she had opened the door more and was leaning with all her weight on the doorknob, now showing off the rest of her outfit which included a pair of jean shorts that on anyone else would have been borderline inappropriate. 

“Did you want to come eat with us?” she asked. “Maybe take a break from whatever you’re doing?”

Raven quickly looked back down. “I actually should try and, uh--”

“Oh, come on,” Perri said, now walking into the room. Raven nearly launched herself off the bed when Perri sat down beside her, leaning over to look at what she was doing. “You’re not even halfway done. Just one episode.”

Raven tried to subtly put space between them, trying to block out how Perri smelled like the ocean. “You guys already started, I’d just be confused--”

“I know you’ve already seen it,” Perri said as she stood up. She pushed Raven’s computer to the side and held out her hands. “Come on.” Raven eyed her hands like they were snakes. Perri rolled her eyes. “I don’t bite,” she said.

_ That’s disappointing.  _

Raven had to resist the urge to put her hand over her mouth as the thought shot to the front of her mind. Fortunately, she hadn’t seemed to have said it out loud judging by Perri’s lack of reaction and to play it off, she quickly grabbed Perri’s hands to get off the bed. 

“Was that so hard?” Perri teased as she let go of her hands and started walking out of the room. 

“You have no idea,” Raven muttered under her breath. 

Murphy (or more likely Perri) had the food spread out on their coffee table as they episode that she had in fact seen multiple times before played on the TV they’d rescued from the dumpster. Perri sank down on the couch next to Murphy, hardly looking away from the show as she grabbed her food and settled back against him.

Raven hesitated as she looked at the couch. Technically speaking, the couch was big enough for three people to almost comfortably fit, but her eyes lingered a little too long on Perri’s bare legs as she pulled her knees up, her shorts barely covering anything at that point. She hastily grabbed her food and sat down on the floor. Murphy gave her a confused look, but thankfully didn’t say anything as they all focused on the TV.

She somehow managed to focus on the show instead of Perri, even getting a little into it as they made it to episode two. Murphy’s phone went off but it wasn’t until he said, “Shit” in such a resigned tone that it made her look over

“What?” Perri asked, not even looking over at him. 

Murphy was already getting up, setting his food on the coffee table. “Someone just called out at the bar and they need me to come in.”

“That’s bullshit,” Perri said, taking another bite of the fried rice she’d drowned in spicy mayo. “Can they do that?”

“If I don’t want to get fired, yeah,” he said. He started walking towards his room. “I’ll probably end up being super late, so--”

“So Perri needs to go home, I get it,” Perri said with another eye roll. “We are going to finish this.”

Murphy didn’t say anything as he went to his room, likely to change. Raven watched as Perri started to clean up the food to leave and before she could think it through, she was saying, “You can stay.”

Perri glanced at her. “Yeah?” she said and Raven knew she was making up that slightly flirty tone she thought she heard in her voice. 

She cleared her throat. “Well, yeah,” she said. “I mean, only if you--if you want to.”

Perri shrugged and settled back on the couch. “I’m not gonna complain,” she said. “My neighbor’s boyfriend is visiting apparently and the walls are so fucking thin.”

Raven’s hands started fiddling with the necklace she always wore, her mind slipping into places that it definitely shouldn’t be. “That sucks,” she managed to say and she could have kicked herself for even putting the idea of Perri and sucking into her mind. 

Perri reached for the remote, completely oblivious to the scenarios that Raven was desperately trying to push out of her mind. “Do you mind if we watch something else?”

“Hmm?” Raven said, looking over at her. “No, uh, no that’s fine.” Perri just gave her a weird look, but didn’t say anything as she started scrolling through Netflix. Murphy walked out of his room, but before Raven could even call him over for backup, he vaguely waved goodbye and was out the door again. 

“Were you going to stay on the floor?”

Raven glanced over at Perri, but she was still looking at the screen. “Oh, uh, no, I’m--” 

Her heart jumped when Perri met her gaze. “Stop being fucking weird,” Perri said. “Just sit on the couch.”

She knew she was really done for when she was on the couch before she could even think it through. The little smile Perri gave her was enough to send a flush running through her body and she pulled her knees up to shrink as far into the corner of the couch as she could. 

As the movie went on, she had never wanted anyone to be touching her less while also wanting nothing more than to have them be touching her everywhere. Perri seemed engrossed in whatever movie she’d put on but Raven hadn’t been able to focus from the minute it’d begun. They’d started off a respectful enough distance away from each other on the small couch. Raven had deliberately declined her offer of sharing the blanket but it hadn’t seemed to stop Perri from shifting closer every time something remotely dramatic or exciting happened on screen. The worst part was, Raven didn’t even think she noticed she was doing it. 

When Perri actually grabbed onto her arm as she jumped at whatever was going on, she couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m sorry,” she said, all but jumping off the couch. “I have to….homework…”

Perri finally glanced over at her, looking like she’d just been snapped out of some sort of trance. “Oh,” she said. She glanced at the TV. “Sorry, I, uh...I can go.”

“No, you can stay and, uh, finish the, uh…” Raven just trailed off as she took a few steps back. 

Perri stood up. “Are you okay?” she asked. “Cause you’ve been acting really weird.”

“Mhm,” Raven said, trying not to look at her. “Yeah, I’m just...I’m fine. Just stressed, you know?”

Perri crossed her arms. “Uh huh,” she said. “And that’s it?”

Raven chewed on the inside of her cheek as she tried to focus on a point just over Perri’s shoulder. “Yep. That’s it.”

“Mhm,” Perri said. “Okay. Well, I’m gonna go then because you’re acting weird and I have to work in the morning.” 

She gave Raven another look and went to walk past her. As she stepped around the coffee table, her arm brushed against Raven’s. Heat exploded across her arm and without stopping to consider what she was about to do, Raven grabbed her arm and pulled her back. There was just enough time for a surprised look to cross Perri’s face before she leaned in and kissed her. 

Perri didn’t react at first and she was about to pull away when she felt Perri’s hand on her waist as she started kissing her back. Heat exploded throughout her whole body and she leaned into the kiss, putting her hand on Perri’s arm. 

Perri pulled her closer and she stumbled into her, nearly knocking the two of them into the couch. She pulled back, finally seeming to register what she was doing. “I’m...I’m sorry,” she said, her face flushing as she started to pull away. “I didn’t...I didn’t mean--”

She stopped as Perri put her hand on her cheek. “Don’t be sorry,” she said quietly, her eyes moving down to her lips as her thumb moved in small circles on her cheek. Their eyes met again and her chest tightened in anticipation as Perri leaned in and kissed her again. Perri’s hands moved down and tugged on her shirt. The next thing she knew, they were sitting on the couch, their lips never leaving each other. 

It had been a long time since she’d felt this kind of heat. Perri’s hands seemed to know exactly where to go, even if they stayed much more innocent than she wanted them to be. She leaned into the kiss and must have pressed harder than she thought. 

The action pushed Perri back onto the couch, Raven on top of her. For a split second, the logical part of her brain made an appearance and she was just about to pull back and admit this was stupid when Perri deepened the kiss. Her hands moved under Raven’s shirt and she moved until her leg was in between Raven’s. A quiet moan slipped out at the contact and she could’ve sworn Perri smiled through the kiss. 

A witty response was at the tip of tongue, but Perri’s hands gripped the hem of her shirt and she started to pull it over her head, her hands grazing over her stomach as she did. Sparks danced under her skin at every touch. Perri slipped her tongue into Raven’s mouth as her hands brushed against her breasts and another moan slipped through. 

Perri pulled back and Raven froze. “Sorry, I--”

“No, no,” Perri said. “Absolutely don’t stop, just…” She bit her lip to hide her smile but all it succeeded in doing was making Raven want to kiss her more. “I kinda need you to stop so I can take your shit off.”

A blush spread on her face as she leaned back. “Oh, uh--”

Perri didn’t say anything as she pulled Raven’s shirt off and tossed it to the side. “Much better,” she said and before Raven could react, Perri’s mouth was on hers again. Her hands ran over her back, her fingers slipping under the band of her bra and moving around to the front. 

Her whole body was starting to heat up and when she finally managed to get herself together enough to slide her hands under Perri’s shirt, she could feel the heat practically radiating off her skin. Another noise escaped when Perri’s leg shifted underneath of her. 

Her hands traveled up Perri’s stomach, feeling her tense as she moved higher. Perri somehow shifted them and sat up, slipping the straps of Raven’s bra over her shoulders as she did so. “Not that your couch isn’t great,” she said, her hands running just along the edge of the cup of her bra. Raven shivered slightly at the touch and that once again put a smile on Perri’s face. “But I’d really like this to keep going and I’d really hate if a certain someone walked in.”

Raven made a face. “Can we not talk about Murphy?”

“Well, I was trying not to,” Perri teased. The heat from their bodies disappeared as Perri stood up. 

Raven frowned. “Where are you going?”

Perri grinned as she started backing towards Raven’s room. “I’m going to go have some fun,” she said. She pulled her shirt over her head and let it hang off her finger before it fell to the floor. “You’re welcome to join me if you want.”

Raven stared at her until she disappeared into her room, pushing the door mostly shut behind her. She ran her hands over her face as she stood up. “This is really happening,” she said to herself as she walked towards her room. “Oh, my god.” She hesitated at the door for a split second before pushing it open.

Perri was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning back against her hands with her ankles crossed. She looked over when Raven walked in, a real genuine smile crossing her face. “I thought you’d be--”

Raven cut her off as she took two quick strides, put her hands on either side of her face, and kissed her deeply. Perri’s hands immediately found their way to the waistband of her pants and she pulled closer as she backed up to the head of the bed. 

As soon as they were back by the pillows, Perri’s hands moved to the clasp of her bra just as hers moved down Perri’s stomach to the button of her shorts. She felt her shiver as she undid the clasp of bra just as she got the button of her shorts undone. Perri pulled her bra off and the second it was out of her hands, she was helping Raven tug her shorts down her legs and kicking them off. She pulled Raven back down into a kiss, biting her bottom lip. Raven pressed herself as close as she could, the feeling of her skin against Perri’s driving her crazy. 

Before she knew it, her back was pressed against the bed and Perri was on top of her. She started kissing down her neck as her thumbs grazed her nipples. Her breath hitched as Perri’s hands stayed there, running over the sensitive skin. “Oh,” she breathed, her fingers digging into her shoulders. 

“I’m sorry,” Perri said as she kept the trail of kisses going down to her collarbone. “What was that?”

Raven wanted to shoot her a look, preferably with a witty comment, but Perri replaced her hand with her mouth and every coherent thought she’d ever had disappeared. Her fingers tangled into Perri’s hair as she switched to the other breast. 

Just as she thought she was going to lose it, Perri pulled back completely and Raven shivered against the sudden cold. Before she could even ask what was happening, Perri was already undoing her brace, much faster than Raven expected her to be able to and then her leggings were off and Perri’s hands were running up her thighs and she was sure it was obvious just how wet her underwear already was. 

Perri didn’t seem concerned with that as she started slowly kissing up her stomach, her fingers brushing her inner thighs with the lightest touch she’d ever felt. Raven whimpered, not something she thought she’d ever done before as the pressure started to build below her navel. Perri continued her agonizingly slow path, her fingers just grazing the edge of her underwear.

“Perri,” she moaned. “God, please.” 

Perri didn’t say anything, but her fingers moved to touch her over the fabric of her underwear as she kissed just below her jaw. Raven moaned again, moving her hips against her fingers. Perri kissed her hard, stifling any sounds before pulling away once again.

“God, will you stop fucking doing that?” she snapped, leaning up on her elbows. 

“I don’t think you want to be complaining about that,” Perri said as her fingers ran along the waistband of her underwear. “Unless you don’t want me to fuck you because then we can--”

“No,” Raven said quickly. “No, that’s not...uh…”

Perri smiled as she very slowly started to pull her underwear down. “That’s not…?”

“You were not this annoying in my--” Raven quickly stopped, covering her mouth to keep from finishing that sentence. 

Perri gave her a look as she finally slipped her underwear down her legs. “I’m sorry,” she said and she wasn’t even trying to hide the amusement in her voice. “In your what?” 

Raven shook her head, her hand covering her whole face now. “You know this has been fun,” she said as she tried to leave.

Perri put her hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down on the bed. She grabbed her hands and threaded their fingers together before pinning her hands above her head. “For the record,” she said, her voice low as her free hand moved down Raven’s stomach, “You’ve been in mine, too.”

Raven barely had any time to react before Perri’s fingers were on her and she was kissing her again. Her back arched as Perri moved her fingers against her clit, her moans muffled as she slipped her tongue into her mouth. She wasn’t sure if Perri had been serious or was just saying that to rile her up, but everything that she had ever fantasized about was nothing compared to the feeling of Perri’s fingers slipping inside her for real. 

Perri kissed along her jaw before sucking on her earlobe as she slipped a second finger inside, moving them even faster. “Fuck,” she moaned, moving her hips against her as she felt herself getting closer. 

Perri’s fingers slowed as she started kissing back down her stomach. Just as she passed her bellybutton, she paused and seemingly changed her mind. Her fingers picked up their pace again, curling inside her, and noises she didn’t know she could make came tumbling out of her mouth as Perri pushed her closer to the orgasm that was just out of reach. The hand that wasn’t inside of her ran over her breasts, much rougher than before. 

Raven shifted her hips just as Perri pushed her fingers deeper and that was enough to finally push her over the edge. Incoherent moans with Perri’s name flooded out of her mouth, her legs and everything else tightening around her fingers. Perri’s fingers didn’t stop until she had fallen back against the pillows, her chest heaving as the rest of her body trembled. 

She felt Perri move from on top of her but it was another few seconds before she could lift her head to look at her and another thrill of desire ran through her as she watched Perri licking off her fingers. She went to reach out for her but Perri leaned over her, pinning her hands above her head again. “I’ve wanted to do this for a very long time,” she said. She leaned down until her mouth was right beside her ear, her warm breath making her shiver. “I don’t think I want to be done with you yet.”

“Fuck, Perri,” she said, her body already starting to heat up again. Perri grinned before kissing her again, just long enough that she could almost taste herself, before letting go of her hands and kissing down her body again. 

This time, there was no teasing or dragging anything out, like Perri couldn’t wait. By the time she passed her stomach, Raven was already buzzing with desire and Perri wasted no time in spreading her legs and then her mouth was suddenly where her fingers had been and for the second time that night, she found herself completely under Perri’s control. 

Much quicker than before, Perri’s tongue coaxed her to the edge and for the briefest of seconds, she hoped that their neighbors weren’t home as more moans and breathy nonsense spilled out of her mouth, a little louder than before as she relaxed into Perri’s touch. 

Perri finally pulled away so she could kiss Raven, less needy than before. “Are you done now?” Raven teased, running her hands through her hair. 

Perri gave her an offended look but Raven could see the amusement in her eyes. “Well, if it was that bad,” she said, starting to move off of her. 

Raven’s hands immediately went to her waist. “Absolutely not,” she said. Her hands were still a little shaky, but whether it was from what they had just done or nerves over what she was about to do, she had no idea. “But that just means that it’s my turn.”

Perri raised her eyebrow. “Is it now?”

In a move that was much more confident than she felt, Raven tightened her grip on Perri’s waist and flipped them around so she was on top. Something like surprise flashed over Perri’s face for a split second before she reached up and tangled her fingers into Raven’s hair. She wound her legs around Raven’s, trying to pull her closer. 

Raven leaned down and started kissing along her neck. She could feel some kind of noise trying to escape the back of Perri’s throat and knowing that she could make that happen gave her the small boost of confidence she needed. She pulled back and she could’ve sworn she saw a flash of disappointment in Perri’s eyes. “In the interest of full disclosure,” she said, letting her hands trace over her stomach.

Perri sat up on her elbows, watching her carefully. “Usually you say that kind of stuff before the other person has put their tongue inside you.”

Raven shoved her shoulders and she fell back on the bed with a laugh. “I’m being serious,” she said, even as a smile grew on her face. She ran her hands through her hair and didn’t miss how Perri watched her. “I haven’t...I mean, I have, but not with, um…”

Perri sat up and Raven bit her lip. She wrapped her arms around her neck, pressing them together. “Well,” she said, her fingers twisting in the ends of Raven’s hair. Raven met her gaze and for a split second, she actually thought Perri was going to be serious...until that stupidly attractive grin appeared on her face again. “Good thing you had a good teacher then.”

Raven shoved her again and she started laughing. “You’re fucking ridiculous.”

Perri grabbed her hands and pulled her back on top of her. She kissed her deeply, something a little different than the kisses before. Perri’s hands ran over her back, her thigh resting against her hip. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” she said softly. Raven met her gaze and the genuine look in her eyes made her realize right there that she wanted to do a lot more with Perri than just sleep with her. 

For the record, she was also going to fuck her, but it the was the thought that counts.

Raven kissed her again, pressing herself against her as much as she possibly could. Perri responded back enthusiastically and Raven smiled through the kiss as she pressed her thigh against Perri, earning herself another quiet moan. 

She shifted, putting just enough space between them so she could run her hands over her stomach, up towards her chest. Even through the kiss, she could feel the way Perri’s breath was catching with every touch and the way she wrapped her legs around her. Raven ran her hand just under her bra, not moving to go any further just yet.

“You know, you could’ve made this a little easier,” Raven said as she slipped her hands under the band of Perri’s sports bra. 

“Oh, my bad,” she said, but Raven could feel Perri’s heart beating faster despite the confident act she was putting on. “I’ll remember to put on my nice bra the next time I don’t plan on sleeping with my best friend’s roommate.”

Raven’s eyes drifted down to the lacy gray underwear she was wearing. Her hands ran down her stomach, stopping just at the edge of it as she ran her thumbs over the material. She heard Perri suck in a breath and looked up to meet her gaze. “So these were just for fun?”

“I haven’t done laundry,” she said, a little breathy as Raven’s hands traced over the gray lace. 

“Mhm,” Raven said, running her finger under the waistband. She watched as Perri’s breathing faltered again and she bit her lip, like she was trying not to react to Raven’s touch. “If you say so.”

“Do you want to keep making fun of my underwear or do you want to take it off already?”

“Mmm, you can give it but you can’t take it,” she teased, but she gripped the edge of the bra and started pulling it over Perri’s head. Perri reached down and helped her, sitting up as she peeled it over her head. The second she was free, Raven kissed her hard, slipping her tongue in her mouth as she ran her hands over her chest

Perri moaned as Raven pushed her back against the bed, her thumbs running over her nipples. Perri’s fingers dug into her hair as she rubbed her thigh against her again. She could feel how wet she was through her underwear and Perri seemed more than eager as she pressed her hips against her thigh.

Raven started kissing down her neck, her hands still working on her chest, and it was then that she realized just how much the kiss had been muffling the noises Perri was making. She couldn’t help but start laughing.

“What?” Perri said, a note of uncertainty in her voice. 

Raven pulled back to look at her. “No, no, it’s not--” She covered her mouth as she tried to get the laughing back under control. “You’re really loud.”

Perri’s mouth dropped and she grabbed a pillow to hit her with. “Oh, my god!”

Raven laughed again as she tossed the pillow to the side. She could see the blush that had exploded on Perri’s face and before she could freak out too much, she leaned in and kissed her. “I think it’s really hot,” she said as she started kissing her neck, one of her hands running down her stomach towards the waistband of her underwear. 

“Jesus fuck, Raven,” she moaned, moving her neck to give her more room. 

Raven’s hand kept moving down, slipping into her lacy underwear that she totally put on for no reason. She stopped just short of where she knew Perri wanted her and Perri honest to god started whimpering. 

“Raven?” she said, clear desperation in her voice.

She kept kissing her neck, nipping a bit as she ran her fingers back and forth. “Mhm?”

Perri’s knees came up and she was squirming under her at the teasing. “Not trying to, uh, rush you or anything,” she said, her voice cracking. “But can you please fucking touch me?”

Raven’s hands slipped just the slightest bit further down and Perri moaned again. “I guess…”

Perri’s back arched and Raven could tell how much this teasing was driving her crazy. “Fuck, you were so lying about never doing this.”

Raven grinned and kissed her lightly on the lips. She finally let her fingers slip against her wet folds and the moan that came out of Perri’s mouth was almost enough to push her back over the edge. “I guess it’s beginner’s luck,” she said as she started to move her fingers in circles, paying special attention to her clit.

If she thought Perri was loud before, it was nothing compared to now. She hadn’t been lying about how hot she found it and she kept kissing her neck to keep from muffling them, very thankful that they had the apartment to themselves. 

She had pictured doing so many things to Perri in the past few but nothing came even close to actually doing it for real. If she’d been nervous before, she certainly wasn’t anymore with how much Perri was clearly enjoying herself. Before she could chicken out, she slipped a finger inside her and Perri’s fingernails dug into her back. Hard.

“Fuck,” she moaned, her hips already moving against her finger. “ _ Yes _ , Raven.” Feeling even more confident, she moved her finger faster before adding a second one. 

No one she’d slept with before had ever been this loud before, but she was finding it more and more of a turn on as she got louder and less coherent. There was something about Perri moaning her name as she hit the right spot that made it the best thing she’s ever heard and right now, she didn’t want it to ever stop.

An idea in her head started forming and after a few more pumps with her fingers, she pulled them out, immediately causing Perri to look at her. “Raven, what the--”

“I want to try something,” she said before kissing her again. Perri kissed her back, hands tangling in her hair for a moment before she pulled back. 

She moved down the bed and started working her underwear down her legs, her hands a lot more confident . She could feel Perri’s eyes on her as she tossed the underwear to the side. Her hands ran over her legs and then she started kissing up her thighs. She heard Perri’s head hit the pillows and judging by the way she was trying to inch herself closer to Raven’s mouth, she was certainly more than willing to do whatever Raven wanted. She started pressing kisses right on the inside of her thighs and Perri’s hands ended up in her hair again. She pressed one more kiss just on the inside of her thigh before using her tongue where her fingers had just been. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Perri moaned, her grip tightening on her hair. “Oh,  _ fuck _ .” Raven kept going, trying to move her tongue in the same places as her fingers. Not that she figured Perri would be shy about telling her where she wanted her. 

She spread Perri’s legs wider to get a better angle and Perri nearly cried out when she found a new spot. “Holy fuck, there,” she gasped. “Raven--”

She focused on where Perri reacted the most and she could tell she was getting closer as her moans started getting less coherent and a little higher pitched. She pulled her closer and after a moment, Perri’s hands gripped the sheets and the loudest moans yet came flooding out of her mouth as her legs tightened around her. She kept going until she felt Perri finally relax back against the pillows. 

She sat up, trying to subtly wipe her mouth. She moved back up the bed, suddenly self-conscious despite the fact that she’s pretty sure the entire campus could’ve heard her. “So was that--”

She didn’t even get to finish before Perri was pulling her into a passionate kiss, falling back onto the bed with her on top. “Holy fuck,” she said, running her fingers through Raven’s hair. “I really should’ve tried to fuck you sooner.”

Raven laughed, burying her face in Perri’s shoulder. “I never even thought I had a shot.”

Perri snorted. “Then I really fucking suck at flirting.”

Raven’s head snapped up. “What?”

Perri brushed some hair out of her face which was pretty much a lost cause with how much she fucked it up. “Since you moved in,” she said. “You really think I only came over here so much because I wanted to just hang out with Murphy?”

Raven ducked her head. “Uh...yes?”

“Okay, maybe a little,” she admitted and Raven pinched her shoulder. “But also because I’ve had a thing for you since the first time I met you.”

Raven turned her head, her cheek still pressed against her shoulder as her fingers lightly traced along Perri’s stomach. “Really?”

“Well, yeah,” Perri said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You’re pretty perfect, if you haven’t noticed.”

Raven’s whole face exploded in a blush and she tightened her grip around Perri’s waist. She buried her face in her shoulder again, not quite sure what to say to that, but Perri didn’t seem to mind as she just ran her fingers almost absentmindedly up and down her arm. Silence after sleeping someone usually meant something went wrong, but she sure as shit didn’t want to be anywhere else than where she was right then. 

After a while, the discarded laptop on the floor caught her eye and she sighed, untangling herself from Perri and getting off the bed. “I should probably shower so I can finish that homework.”

Perri shifted so she was laying on her side, but didn’t move to get off the bed. “Okay,” she said, her eyes wandering over Raven. She watched her for a moment before walking over to her door. She doubted Murphy was home yet and it was a direct shot to the bathroom, but she still stuck her head out just to be safe. The coast was clear and she was about to leave when she turned around and looked at Perri, drinking her in. Perri sat up, leaning back against the pillows with her legs crossed. 

“So you’re joining me, right?”

Perri grinned, all but jumping off the bed. She walked over and wrapped her arms around her neck. “I thought you’d never ask,” she said before kissing her. 

Raven kissed her back as they somehow stumbled their way to the bathroom and at that moment, she’d never been more thankful for Murphy getting called into work. 


End file.
